


A Very Supernatural Birthday !

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Yoga
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Histoire avec deux Originals Characters, cadeau pour quelqu'un.J'en conviens, je suis en retard. Pour une raison, mais en retard quand même.(Enfin, ce n'est plus du retard là, mais carrément un autre espace temps !)Tout se passe au Bunker, durant l'anniversaire de Litany. (OC) Elle va recevoir un présent inattendu...





	A Very Supernatural Birthday !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitanyRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitanyRiddle/gifts).



_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick... _

 

**…**

 

2 mai 2018 et Alisone préparait l'anniversaire de son amie, dans le Bunker des Winchester, en compagnie de son fiancé Mick Davies. Litany, qui avait la même date de naissance que Sam Winchester, n'avait pourtant pas la même humeur que lui en ce jour de fête. Déjà, parce que Sam et Dean étaient partis en chasse, laissant Litany avec ce couple trop fluffy « Alisone/Mick » et pour couronner le tout, le frère jumeau de ce psychopathe d'Arthur Ketch squattait lui aussi le Bunker.

Encore que, s'il ne faisait que normalement squatter, ça ne dérangerait pas Litany. Cependant, Alexander avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours se trimballer avec son T-shirt noir ultra moulant en laine de mérinos qui montrait parfaitement son corps sculpté. Il portait également un pantalon sombre très serré et qui laissait beaucoup trop deviner ce qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses... Il ressemblait à un gros nounours avec ses cheveux touffus en bataille et sa grosse barbe douce qui lui dévorait le visage.

 

Tout commença ce matin-là, Alisone s'était levée un peu tôt avec Mick pour préparer un énorme gâteau à la framboise, le favori de Litany. Pour ce faire, Alisone avait déjà fait les courses la veille, merci à son chéri de l'avoir conduit jusqu'au magasin, et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à tout cuisiner. Alisone noua un tablier autour de sa taille et donna des tâches simples à Mick, comme battre les œufs dans un bol, pour ne pas qu'il salisse son beau costume. _(Oui, parce que Mick avec un tablier, ça fait tout de suite moins glamour...)_ Le café coulait à flots et, tantôt Alisone en buvait une gorgée, tantôt elle montait les blancs en neige, encore du café, puis de nouveau laver les framboises, etc.

Ils restèrent ensemble, cuisinant en amoureux, passant l'un derrière l'autre en souriant. Puis, lorsque Alisone enfourna la préparation, Alexander débarqua dans la cuisine. Il avait sa tenue habituelle ainsi qu'un bandeau noir dans les cheveux, signe qu'il allait bientôt commencer sa séance de Yoga. Cependant, au lieu de prendre du café, il attrapa son sachet personnel de thé guayusa biologique pour augmenter son énergie.

Pendant ce temps, Alisone faisait la vaisselle et Mick essuyait le tout. Lorsque les amoureux eurent tout terminé, Alexander se posa à peine sur la table de la cuisine. Alisone et Mick s'installèrent en face de lui, tasses de café en main, en apportant une énorme brioche au beurre. Alexander lorgna mauvaisement leur petit-déjeuner, tout en répliquant.

\- Vous ne devriez pas avaler ce poison, c'est rempli de matières grasses saturées !

Mick sourit en mâchant un énorme morceau avant de rétorquer.

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est si bon.

Alisone attrapa une tranche bien grasse et renchérit.

\- Et n'oublie pas que je mange pour deux.

Alexander leva les yeux au ciel, il allait réfuter, lorsqu'une personne entra dans la cuisine.

 

Alisone se leva d'un coup et s'écria.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Litany !

La fille, à moitié dans le coaltar, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux malgré ses cheveux noirs et courts à moitié sur son visage. Elle sortait du lit et portait une simple robe en laine noire avec un legging juste en dessous et des pantoufles grises aux pieds. Elle traîna jusqu'au plan de travail en marmonnant.

\- Merci... C'est déjà mon anniversaire ? Alors, c'est celui de Sam aussi.

\- Oui... répondit Mick. Mais, Dean et lui sont partis chasser un Wendigo.

Litany jeta un coup d’œil à la théière en bredouillant.

\- Quelle chance... C'est à qui le thé ? Je peux en prendre ? Je n'aime pas le café.

Tout content, Alexander leva la tête et s'enquit.

\- Oh oui, vas-y ! C'est du thé guayusa biologique.

Litany sourit.

\- Bio ? Excellent, j'essaye souvent d'acheter du bio.

\- Moi aussi. Enfin, j'ai du mal étant donné que dans ce Bunker tout le monde semble préférer la bouffe chimique...

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mick et Alisone, qui venaient de dévorer la moitié de leur déjeuner bas de gamme. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'en formalisa.

Une fois sa tasse de thé prête, Litany se plaça à la seule place encore disponible : à côté d'Alexander. Elle but une gorgée et elle sentit le regard de l'homme se poser sur elle avec insistance, lorsqu'il demanda, plein d'espoir.

\- Alors ? Tu aimes ?

\- Délicieux.

Alexander sourit, tout comme Mick et Alisone. Pour des raisons différentes, cela dit. Litany zieutait de temps en temps l'homme à côté d'elle. Il avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait et qui l'intimidait en même temps. Lorsqu'elle détourna son regard, il posa le sien sur elle. Il admira sa peau métisse, ses yeux foncé, ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, et sa tenue qui ressemblait à la sienne mais en version féminine.

 

Un « BIP » bruyant fit redescendre Litany et Alexander sur Terre, surtout lorsque Alisone s'écria.

\- Oh, le gâteau !

Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers le four pour sortir le gâteau enfin cuit. L'odeur commençait à chatouiller les narines de tout le monde dans la cuisine et Litany questionna.

\- Ça sent super bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Avec l'aide de gants, Alisone posa le dessert sur le plan de travail en expliquant.

\- Un gâteau à la framboise, pour ton anniversaire. On mangera ça à midi.

Mick jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et informa.

\- Il est déjà midi, _Love._

\- Ah... Bah, on mangera ça à 16h, alors.

Alexander termina sa tasse de thé avant de dire.

\- C'est ça, mais avant d'avaler ce truc énorme, je vais d'abord faire une petite séance de Yoga.

Litany se leva pour laisser passer Alexander. Lorsque l'homme quitta la cuisine, Alisone maugréa.

\- De toute façon, il n'est pas pour toi, ce gâteau...

 

En début d'après-midi, Alexander posa son tapis de Yoga en plein milieu du salon du Bunker et commença à se positionner. D'abord doucement, avec la posture de l'Angle Endormi, puis du Yoga-Mudra, mais lorsque Litany entra dans le salon, Alexander était en posture du Grand Angle. Les jambes complètement écartées et la tête sur le tapis. Litany bugua sur place et leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas fixer le derrière du jeune homme. Elle toussota pour exprimer sa présence avant de baragouiner.

\- Euuuuhhhh... Alexander ? Je cherche...

Elle chercha surtout ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque ses yeux se baissèrent pour scruter l'homme dans cette parfaite position. Imperturbable, il questionna.

\- Oui ? Tu cherches quoi ?

Litany secoua la tête, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Pas « quoi », mais « qui ». Mick et Alisone, ils sont passés où ? Ils sont partis de la cuisine tout à l'heure, et...

Alexander se mit à rire tout en quittant sa position actuelle pour faire la posture de la Demi-Pince, il coupa en riant encore.

\- Les connaissant, ils doivent sûrement s'embrasser langoureusement entre les étagères de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah, la bibliothèque ! Je n'y avais pas pensé !

Alexander s'étira les jambes en rappelant.

\- Pourtant, c'est la première pièce du Bunker où tu as le plus de chance de trouver Mick ! Là-bas ou dans sa chambre avec Alisone.

Litany tiqua.

\- C'est...

Elle hésitait entre « _awkward_ » ou « pas faux », mais comme Alexander se relevait pour faire la posture du Triangle, Litany admira une fois de plus les fesses fermes du garçon en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Alors, joyeux anniversaire !

Litany, dont les neurones venaient de se déconnecter, mit du temps à répondre.

\- De quoi ? Oh, merci... C'est mon anniversaire ?

Alexander sourit et commença la posture de l'Arbre, en demandant.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, mais dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir et j'essayerai de te satisfaire.

De sa part à lui, c'était évidemment dit sans aucune arrière-pensée salace. Pourtant, Litany bugua de nouveau en bégayant.

\- Euuuuhh... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais...

« A part toi, peut-être », termina-t-elle dans sa tête.

\- Un cours de Yoga ? tenta Alexander. Viens-là, je vais te montrer des positions simples.

Si, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pu être mal interprété, de sa part à lui ça n'avait toujours rien de malsain. Le cerveau de Litany cria : « Non ! N'y vas pas ! » pourtant son corps se dirigea vers le tapis de Yoga où Alexander posa sa main ferme et chaude sur le bras de la fille. Il expliqua tout doucement et lentement.

\- Voilà, à côté de moi. On va commencer par quelque chose de très simple : la position du Chien Tête en Bas.

Les jambes raides, levées et droites, Alexander posa ensuite ses mains à plat par terre pour former un triangle avec son corps et le sol. Litany suivit le mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte. Alexander expliqua.

\- Cette posture est excellente pour le dos et l'assouplissement des jambes. Il faut monter les hanches vers le plafond et regarder son ventre en respirant profondément avec l'abdomen.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et Litany le copia du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Pas mal ! fit Alexander quelques minutes plus tard. Maintenant, on va passer à la posture du Chat de Marjariasana.

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le tapis, le dos d'abord arrondis, puis creusé, tout en expliquant.

\- Cette position est bénéfique pour le dos. Ça assouplit et tonifie la colonne vertébrale tout en faisant circuler l'énergie dans l'ensemble du corps.

Litany s'appliqua à mieux faire tout en observant scrupuleusement Alexander.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure à faire plusieurs poses lorsque Mick et Alisone débarquèrent enfin dans le salon. Ils découvrirent leurs amis collés l'un à l'autre dans une position qu'ils ne comprirent pas mais qui pouvait prêter à confusion. Ils penchèrent en même temps leurs têtes sur le côté et Mick murmura.

\- C'est possible à faire ça ?

Alexander entendit la question, il expira un coup et répondit.

\- Pas pour toi, l'ami. Tes repas Américains et tes Pubs Irlandais ne sont pas un bon mélange pour ton pauvre corps.

Mick prit un air blasé alors Alisone l'enlaça par la taille pour le rassurer.

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Moi, je l'aime ton corps.

Alexander, désormais debout, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si vous alliez faire vos embrassades ailleurs ?

\- Mais, il est 16h et je voulais que Litany goûte mon gâteau ! bougonna Alisone.

\- D'accord... obtempéra le Yogiste. Nous terminons la séance et nous arrivons.

 

Mick et Alisone, tout sourire, quittèrent le salon pour tout préparer à la cuisine. D'abord : le gâteau au centre de la table où Alisone y planta les bougies magiques. Puis : Mick disposa les assiettes, couverts et serviettes. Ensuite : Ils partirent ensemble chercher les cadeaux pour Litany dans leur chambre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, tout était prêt et ils attendaient les retardataires. Mick buvait un _Whiskey_ tandis qu'Alisone ne pouvait que prendre un verre de Soda. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le salon de façon incognito, à pas lents. Leurs têtes passèrent à moitié par l'encadrement de la porte et ils purent facilement voir Alexander et Litany, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser. Les espions se mirent à sourire et Alisone s'amusa.

\- C'est déjà moins du Yoga, ça.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

Ils quittèrent ensuite le salon pour laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple.

Finalement, Litany avait eu son cadeau de la part d'Alexander...

 

**…**

**THE END**

 

**Et Joyeux Anniversaire Litany !**

_**(Avec BEAUCOUP de retard...)** _

 


End file.
